Our Happy Ending
by Dahlia G
Summary: Songfic::RuHana La canción es "My Happy Ending", Hana deja a Ru... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué siente el kitsune? ¿Y cuáles son los motivos del pelirrojo?


Laliho!! Este es mi primer songfic. Está basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne "My Happy Ending" (una de mis canciones favoritas, x cierto).

Es un RuHana, es decir, es yaoi. Por lo tanto, toda persona en contra de este género o, simplemente, que no le guste; ya pueden dejar de leer si no es que son masocas, ahí no me meto

Los personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Dicho esto, que empiece el fic.

.........................................................

Our Happy Ending 

Rukawa:

Cómo hemos llegado a esto, Hana? Por qué? Por qué?! Sencillamente no entiendo por qué estamos separados... No comprendo por qué no estamos abrazados en tu cama, besándonos dulce y apasionadamente, diciéndonoslo todo con una sola mirada, amándonos como sólo nosotros sabemos hacerlo... Por qué acabó?

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

Hana:

Yo... yo te necesito, Kaede, lo eras, eres y serás todo para mí. Te he herido... no me lo perdono. Pero a la vez quiero tenerte de nuevo conmigo. Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? Yo... sé que es mi culpa. Fui yo quien te falló...

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_on such a breakable thread_

Hana:

La verdad es que nunca creí poder enamorarme de un hombre... y mucho menos de ti, kitsune... pero lo hice, me enamoré tanto que, para no hacerte daño, me aparté de tu lado. No habría funcionado y, además, te perjudicaría; tu futuro, tu brillante futuro se vería perjudicado... prefiero que me odies a que fracases por mí.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_and I thought we could be..._

Rukawa:

Yo te quería y te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie. No es fácil olvidarte, de hecho... me resulta prácticamente imposible. Tu recuerdo me acecha mi memoria, mis sueños, en cualquiera de mis pensamientos, como dagas que me apuñalan y me recuerdan que ya no estás junto a mí, porque todo acabó... porque nunca existió.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

Rukawa:

Por qué quisiste que acabara? Me quisiste alguna vez? Tú... pensé que tú jamás me dejarías, sin embargo, lo has hecho. Quién te convenció? Quien te confundió? Por qué? No me diste motivo, simplemente... me dijiste adiós; uno que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult but so are they /br _

_But they don't know meDo they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me?_

_All the shit that you do?_

Hana:

Kaede, por más que te quiera... lo nuestro jamás habría funcionado y lo sabes. Es por eso que... por mucho que me doliera, debía acabar con todo, antes de que nuestros sentimientos nos hicieran más daño del que ya nos han hecho. Separados, seguiremos con nuestra vida, tú serás la estrella japonesa de la NBA y yo... yo permaneceré aquí, observándote desde la sombra, viendo como brillas lejos de mí... admirando aquello que una vez perdí.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_and I thought we could be..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time I was pretending so much for my happy ending_

Rukawa:

Siempre me animabas, me hacías sonreír, contigo sabía que no estaba solo, que siempre podía recurrir a ti. Abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte, recorrer tu cuerpo mientras tu sellarías el mío con tus labios y una cálida sensación recorrería mi cuerpo, confirmándome que soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Sabía que contigo me sentiría... como sólo tú puedes hacerme sentir...

_It's nice to know like you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

Rukawa:

Pero ahora me abandonas, no me das explicación, me haces creer que, simplemente, terminó. No soy estúpido y lo sabes, no te creo, no puedo creerte porque sé que no es verdad. No puede ser que todo muriera así, sin previo aviso. Estábamos bien, nos queríamos, no; nos queremos. Sé que aún sientes algo por mí, Hana, lo veo en tus ojos; esos ojos que todo me lo dicen, tan transparentes que permiten ver hasta el más profundo rincón de tu corazón. Sin embargo tú me evitas, tus miradas son frías... no ves que así me destruyes? A veces pienso que el amor que veo en tus ojos no es más que una invención mía, una simple y desesperada ilusión. Qué hice mal? Por qué me matas así?

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done!_

Hana:

Ódiame. Detéstame. Olvídate de mí. Sigue tu camino y no mires hacia atrás, no pienses más en mí. Deja que forme parte de tu pasado. Deja que con el tiempo pase a ser un simple recuerdo, uno que no merezca sitio en tu memoria y así, finalmente, desaparezca de tu vida por completo. Pero yo no te olvidaré, yo seguiré aquí. Cuidando de ti en la distancia, cultivando tu recuerdo, imaginando que estás conmigo en mis noches más frías, sintiendo que quien me posee eres tú... porque te quiero como sé que jamás podre querer a nadie. Porque yo soy tuyo, pero tu no eres para mí. Por eso, vete. Bórrame de tu memoria. Olvídate de que te amo, de que te necesito y sigue tu camino, sin mí.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time I was pretending so much for my happy ending_

Rukawa y Hana:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time we were pretending so much for our happy ending_


End file.
